narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune Matsudaira
| english = | kanji = 松平政宗 | romaji = Matsudaira Masamune | other = | image name = Matsudaira.jpg | image size = 250px | image caption = | image = | float = | ref = }} | hometown = }} | classification = }} }} Masamune Matsudaira (松平 政宗; Matsudaira Masamune) was a and who lived before the creation of the hidden villages. He was the most powerful daimyo of the eastern half of the world and the former subordinate of the shogun Toyotomi. After Lord Toyotomi's death, Masamune began a military campaign to instate himself as the shogun, gathering supporters who were at odds with Toyotomi and his other retainers. Biography Masamune was born in Sendaijima, known today as the , as the eldest son of the Matsudaira clan. His father, Masahide, was the daimyo of the Matsudaira clan until his death from old age. Masamune, as the heir, took over the clan's duties at the age of 22, considered young by the standards of the time. Despite his inexperience, Masamune proved himself to be a capable leader who listened to advice, but avoided allowing himself to be manipulated by others. Although grudgingly, Masamune allied himself with Toyotomi after deducing that he did not have the resources to resist the other's armies as Toyotomi pacified the rebelling regions of the world. With Masamune's help, Toyotomi solidified his position as shogun, but later grew ill and died. Without an heir to assume leadership over the shogunate, it was up to Toyotomi's subordinates to decide who would become the next shogun. The Great Samurai World War Realizing the opportunity that he had, Masamune rallied Toyotomi's enemies, mainly situated in the east, to his banner and marched west, to the Forbidden City. Toyotomi's loyal supporters saw Masamune's military actions as an attempt to overthrow the Toyotomi shogunate, and mobilized their forces in order to meet Masamune in battle, beginning the Great Samurai World War. The western and eastern blocs of power clashed numerous times in Fire Province, better known today as the Land of Fire, which culminated in the Battle of the Sundered Realm. In that battle, Masamune had rendezvoused with his officers and planned to spearhead his way through the Land of Fire and break through the tight defensive lines of the western armies. Ninja scouts hired by the western armies, however, discovered their troop movements days before the planned assault, allowing time for the western forces to quickly prepare a response. The battle itself lasted for hours as unprecedented numbers of samurai warriors clashed on the plains of the Sundered Realm. Due to Masamune's attempts to convince wavering western generals to defect to his side, a series of betrayals occurred, causing confusion and disorder on the battlefield. Some of Masamune's generals disobeyed orders and mindlessly charged into enemy lines in their own quests for glory, forcing Masamune to compensate for their mistakes. The battle ended in a pyrrhic victory for eastern forces, as they were able to force back the western armies. However, Masamune felt that the battle was ultimately a defeat for his forces, as they lacked the manpower to push into the breach in the western lines and continue with their built momentum, as Masamune originally planned. Instead, he ordered his armies to retreat to the eastern lines and recover from the battle. Since his armies were in a poor shape to advance, Masamune turned to hiring ninja clans in order continue a portion of the war effort. With the wealth of the Matsudaira clan, he favored hiring the Senju and Uchiha clans, praising their competence in combat. Personality and traits Masamune was regarded as a cautious and patient warlord. He does not make decisions immediately, weighing the consequences of his actions before deciding on what to do. Even in combat, Masamune was not a very aggressive opponent, as he acted to make decisive blows. However, his skill and wisdom were respected around the world. When Masamune came to a decision, he acted in confidence that his chosen method would be the most practical approach to a situation. His confidence was reflected in a grin that he rarely had. Aside from his prowess in battle, Masamune was a well educated individual. He studied poetry and practiced calligraphy as his hobbies. Although his calligraphy was good, Masamune commented that he was not the best at calligraphy: he claimed that there was still much for him to learn when applying his brush strokes. Masamune also read poetry to his fellow soldiers, many times on the night before an expected battle, in order to ease the anxiety of entering combat. Despite the prominent opinion that Masamune sought the title of shogun for selfish reasons, Masamune believed that the Toyotomi shogunate was corrupted, using bribes to their own gains and embezzling money for personal satisfaction. Masamune wanted to become shogun to bring about radical reform to improve the provinces as a whole. Powers and abilities As a samurai, Masamune was a master of the sword. Although he only used one technique in conjunction with his katana, Masamune could extent the reach of his katana's edge up to six meters in front of him with his chakra. With such length, Masamune could make lightning fast, sweeping motions to clear enemies away. Although he may seem reluctant to make aggressive moves, Masamune attacked his enemies without hesitation, utilizing his knowledge of swordplay to end a fight as quickly as possible without overexerting himself. He wielded the tachi Kogarasu Maru, one of the only double-bladed katana in existence. Behind the scenes Masamune is based off of the historical figures Ieyasu Tokugawa and Masamune Date. The character is named after Masamune and his early biography was a mixture of his and Ieyasu's history. His actions in the Battle of the Sundered Realm is reflected by Ieyasu during the famous Battle of Sekigahara. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Daimyo Category:Samurai